Another Shinigami
by TempestNightlock
Summary: An arranged marriage puts Death the Kid on edge, until he finds that Kurani, is more than one person could ever hope for. Sweet, beautiful, and a bit too proper. She'd be happy as well if only she wasn't obsessed with repetition. Kid does his best to be there for her against, her awful mother, a new pair of witches, and her own depression as she tries to become a meister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author Note: This has just been updated. Thank you for letting me know I mixed up the names. I haven't watched this particualer anime for a while.

Death the Kid

"I'm very sorry Kid." my father tells me. "But it is custom."

"Custom? You mean it is custom for a shinigami to be miserable?"

"Don't be so dramatic. She's probably a sweet girl." Death Scythe pipes in.

"Yeah. But an arranged marriage?" I question in disbelief.

"She's the only other shinigami we have ever heard of." my father insists.

"And how is it that she is? Are you not the only one who can produce one of us?"

"Well it turns out that when I contained the Kishin. Somebody managed to contain my wave lengths and copy them. So it is not a child of my own, but a shinigami just the same."

"When will she be here?" I sigh giving up. There is no point in arguing with my father.

"Tomorrow morning."

"And your just telling me now!" I exclaim. How did I not notice that he was hiding something from me?

I'm dismissed, and I leave finding Liz and Patty where I left them in the hall.

"I heard shouting." Patty says.

"Yeah. What was that all about?" Liz stands up from where she had sat no doubt bored from the long wait. I stare stunned at the ground trying to process all that I have just heard.

"I've been arranged to be married." I say my voice carrying a haunted tone and echoing against the walls.

"Oh my god." Liz bites the side of her finger.

"Yay! A wedding!" Patty cheers.

"Shush Patty!" Liz tells her. "He doesn't look happy about it."

"Kid! Who is she?!" Patty jumps up and down for more information.

"I don't know."

"Well what's her name?" Liz asks

"I don't know." I repeat.

"What do you know?"

"She's a shinigami. Like me."

Kurani

"Kurani." my mother adresses pacing from one side of the room to the other. Her hands twined together behind her back, and her shoulders tense and pushed back.

"Yes mother." I keep my posture perfectly straight and watch as she passes by me.

"Remember when I spoke to you about why you were born?"

"Yes mother." I repeat.

"Well it has now become time that you pay us back for your existence. We will be going to Death City in the morning."

"But mother." I say. She looks at me with the eyes of a predator.

"What is it child?" her voice is covered with venom. "You can have no objection."

"It's just that I... it will. I don't like that it will mess with my schedule."

"Kurani! This is not the time to dwell on your obsession of repetition!" she shouts outraged at my disobedience.

"I'm sorry." I tell her bowing my head so she can't strike me.

"It is fine. You will repay us for everything."

"Yes mother."

The next morning I wake up at the same time I have for the past sixteen years. I shower, dress, and go down for breakfast at the same time. I find my mother down stairs. She never eats breakfast with me. I don't like that she is here. It ruins the repetition.

"Mother." I curtsy.

"Daughter. Hurry and eat. We are leaving in an hour."

"Yes mother."

Death the Kid

"A party?" Soul asks.

"Yes, Lord Death is celebrating Kid meeting his fiance." Maka explains. I'm still numb in shock. Liz nudges my side with her elbow.

"Eat something Kid. Your going to need it."

"I think it's kind of romantic. And it's another like him." Tsubaki comments from next to Black Star.

"Why hasn't Lord Death told you anything else about her?" Maka asks.

"You know the way he is. He will never answer a question directly."

"Yeah. He does do that, doesn't he?" Soul laughs.

"When is she coming again?" Liz asks.

"At eight." Kid tells them. Black Star and Soul burst out in laughter.

"Shut it, you guys." Maka scolds. "That's in an hour." They go quiet.

"Are you nervous?" Tsubaki timidly consoles.

"Mostly."

Kurani

I look out the carriage window to find the Death City academy. It's lovely, well balanced and pleasing to the eye. We pull up to the front where I can see a crowd waiting for me. I first spot Lord Death. Being taller then the others. I recognize far to his left Death Scythe who my mother has quizzed me on to better my understanding of the Death family. And then my eyes come upon Death's son. Death the Kid. My mother had never showed me photos or given me a description. I had always thought it was because she didn't want me to back out but I don't see why I would. He is more than I could have ever hoped for.

My mother gestures for me to exit. I take a breath to gain my courage and take my step out of the threshold. I lock eyes with him and can't help but try to guess what he's thinking. My knees feel weak but my steps are strong despite the cold and the annoying shoes my mother had put me in.

Death the Kid

"She's really pretty." Tsubaki whispers from behind me.

"Shinigami are suppose to be especially beautiful." Maka confirms.

"Is Kid the exception?" Black Star laughs.

I ignore them trying to memorize every line in her face. Her eyes are blood red and they hold mine with such a captivation. The back of my mind tries to find small things that mar her symmetry. But I find none that are her fault. Only the wind and the light hinder her. She finally makes it in front of me and my father. Two or three feet away. She curtsies, bowing her head to show her respect.

"Lord Death." she addresses formally. "And you must be Death the Kid." she smiles. Her smiles sweet and friendly, showing that she only wishes for our friendship and respect. It's almost timid, and not at all over bareing.

"I believe I am. Would it be too much to ask for your name?"

"Not at all." she cheerfully replies. "I am Kurani Shanty." she introduces holding out her hand. I take it and set my lips onto the back. I then pull away to find her smiling eyes admiring me.

"Its lovely to make your acquaintance." I tell her.

"And I yours." she chimes her voice like silk.

"Well." my father says suddenly. "There's a party waiting inside."

"Care if I escort you in?" I ask offering an arm.

"Not at all."

Kurani

Never before have I seen so much color and light. And soo many people! I have only ever met maybe a dozen. My mother keeps me close, never allowing me to leave home. I have maids, cooks, and tutors. But they are all very distant, and only go about their duties as commanded. I once met a meister who came to teach me how to handle a weapon. But that is it.

Many dance. Adults and students a like.

"It must be wonderful to live here." I say without meaning to.

"You think so?"

"Hey Kid!" another shouts. He has blue hair and a cocky smile. "Aren't you going to introduce us!"

Kid sighs. "Kurani this is..."

"I'm Black Star. One of this centuries greatest assassins!"

"Ignore him." a white haired boy tells me from his slouched possession next to him. "He doesn't know when he's supposed to behave. I'm Soul Eater." he offers a hand. I'm about to take it when he's suddenly knocked to his side.

"Ignore him?! Your no better." a blond girl accused pointing down at Soul Eater.

"You guys." says another girl toying with her black hair. "Your embarrassing Kid. I'm really sorry for them." she apologizes. "I'm Tsubaki."

"Sorry about us!" Black Star shouts. "Were not doing anything wrong!" someone hits him in the gut. I bite my lip trying not to laugh.

"Maka get off of me." Soul Eater insists from the ground. She gets up.

"What are you talking about I'm not even on you." she says crossing her arms over her chest.

I look over to Death the Kid to see if this is normal. He stares at them in disbelief.

"You were so! It wasn't Tsubaki because she isn't as flat chested as you!"

I can't hold in my laughter anymore. It bursts out making everyone pause.

I sit with all of them trying to get use to my surroundings.

"So Kurani." Maka smiles trying to be friendly. "Tell us about yourself."

"Oh." I say averting my eyes from her enthusiastic green ones. I pick up my glass of tea so I can have something to do with my hands. "There's not much to know."

"Come on." she prod's. "What do you do with your free time?"

"I don't know if I have ever had free time." I tell her. My voice sounds weak so I take a sip from my cup. Trying to shake the chills their stares are giving me.

"Really?" Black Star blurts. Soul nudges him to shut up.

"How come?" Tsubaki wonders leaning forward.

"Well. My days are planned for me. This is the first time I've ever left my home."

"It must be nice to finally get out." Tsubaki comments trying to understand.

"Not really." I say barely. It's not nice. Everyday until today I had done exactly the same thing. Everyday has been tactfully planned so I would't waste time. How can balance be kept if I can't even continue as planned? I'm selfish, and I don't deserve the attention I'm getting.

I glance up at the clock. It's nine twenty two. I would in the library at this time learning French.

"I'll be right back." Kid stands. He flees to the other side of the room.

"What do you think he needed to do?" Soul asks watching Kid disappear amongst the crowd.

"I hope it was to check on Liz and Patty." Maka says. "They seem to be taking this the worst. And he could really use the support. They are a team after all."

"Sorry about that." Kid apologizes to announce his presence. "There was a picture in the hall that was off a few inches. It's been bothering me all day." he sits back down.

"Really Kid?" Maka scolds.

"You left to fix a painting?" Soul seems just as ashamed.

I shift to find a place that's more comfortable. But I don't find one. Because this isn't where I usually am at this time. I'd be in one of my libraries love seats. More specifically, the one where I can see the door. To the right of the book shelf that holds my favorite books, and to the left of the window where I watch the morning doves.

"Are you okay Kurani?" Maka asks leaning closer to see my face more clearly. Her pig tails sway. I look down at my hands. I'm wearing gloves. I usually do. But under them my nails are red. My mother had told me they had to be painted. I usually keep them black. It contrasts well with the color of my skin and doesn't show dirt or anything that may get under them. But she had said so, and never before have I told my mother 'no'.

My anxiety builds up. I find my feet without noticing, and I make my way toward the door.

"Kurani!" I hear my mother call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Death the Kid

"What was that about?" Black Star snarkly remarks.

"I hope she's okay." Tsubaki wishes.

"Do you think it's something we said?" Maka asks.

"No. It wasn't your fault." a woman assures. But I don't feel assured, because her tone is harsh and her demeanor sharp.

"What do you mean?" Soul looks her over.

"Well, she's a bit obessed with repetition. She's not use to changes."

"Poor girl."

The woman ignores me. "She's a dreadful hassle. I can't bring her anywhere. And her tutors can't take a day off. She'll break down in tears if we try to change what she eats, or what she studies. We can't even refurnish."

"It's not her fault." I tell her. She looks down at me.

"What makes you say that? It's an awful habit, and sometimes I swear she does it to spite me."

"Did you ever even think that she may actually have a problem?"

"Of course. I had a therapist take a look at her. But he wasn't much help."

I stand, and I can't help but glare at the woman. She's not sympathetic or accepting at all. She can't possibly understand what it's like!"

"I'm going after her." I tell my friends. They nod. "And for your information." my voice takes on an edge along with my frustration, as I confront this woman. _Maybe I don't like her because she's assymetrical? _"It's in a shinigami's nature to seek balance amoungst everything. We all just interpret it differently." I leave them with that, as I walk away in the direction Kurani left in.

Kurani

I hear my name being called after me, but I ignore it. It's struck me hard that no matter where I go it won't be like home. Tears threaten to free themselves from my eyes. I turn a corner hoping for a door that will lead me outside. But the halls are confusing and I never find anywhere even a tad bit familiar. I turn another corner, my vision blurring.

"Woah." someone says touching my shoulder to stop me from running into him. I look up.

"Oh, Lord Death." I bow my head. "I'm very sorry."

"Are you alright Kurani?" he asks his voice almost wanting to make me laugh.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"Oh, alright. But then why aren't you at the party? And my sons following you. That's not normal. So what's wrong?"

"I'm just... not use to so many people. I've never left my home before."

"Do you want to go home?" he asks.

"It's not that I'm not greatful, or pleased to be here. And everyone's been so nice. But I can't stand much change, sir." My tears fall to the ground.

"Come with me." he tells me. I follow, I don't have much choice.

Death the Kid

I follow her footsteps to the Death Room. I smile at the door. She's safe if she's with my father. Everyone with a problem always seems to find their way here. I walk in, blinking to make sure what I see is real. My father's old, low tea table has completely dissapeared. In it's place is a high, polished, wood, dining table. A large square of the room has completely changed.

"Hey there Kid." my father greets in his ridiculous voice.

"What happened here?" I stare in awe stepping up on what seems to be a set for a movie, or something.

"Your father did it to look like my dinning room. Isn't it wonderful!" she grins. She then sips her tea and smiles down at her cup.

"It's definately something." I pull up a seat to feel that everything is solid and there. "I'm guessing that your feeling better?"

"Yes, much better. I'm really very sorry for leaving so abruptly. I hope I didn't cause a scene."

"Oh, no. You didn't, I'm afraid that I did, though, just moments after you left."

"Really?" she giggles "What did you do?"

"Well, your mother was more blunt than I'm use to."

"Oh, no. What did she say?"

"She was very uncaring. She spoke of your need for balance like it's some mental disease or something you'd just made up to irritate her."

"Well, that's normal. I shouldn't have left. It's easier just to bare through."

"You shouldn't have to make yourself uncomfortable just to prove your not mental."

"Why not? I may be, and it's not as if anything was really wrong. Nobody was being mean, nothing had happened."

"Yet it was!" I suddenly say, much louder than I had intended. "Just because nobody else realized it doesn't make it any less real!"

"Calm down." my father says giving me a rather powerful chop to the head.

"Ow." I grumble.

"Are you going on one of your rants about symmetry again?" Liz remarks from the door. "Because it's rude. I bet she's absolutely gorgeous and your the only one who saw anything wrong." Liz claims.

"Liz, she's in here." I tell her, not wanting her to obset Kurani.

"Oh." Liz opens the door a bit more to see our beautiful dark haired guest.

"What was that about symmetry?" Kurani wonders, taking that out of the conversation. I'm glad she didn't zero in on Liz saying I found something wrong with her.

"He's absolutely obsessed with it." Liz laughs coming in with Patty trailing behind her.

"Yeah! It's kind of weird sometimes." Patty agrees

"Is that why you're so insistant on me coming to terms with mine?" She tilts her head softly to the side, her black hair staying in place, where it's artfully arranged. Somehow it's managed not to get messed up in the choas that is this night.

"You're the shinigami girl!" Patty finally realizes.

"Yes Patty, this is Kurani Shanty."

Kurani

I'd always wondered what the world was like outside my home, but never enough to actually try to find out. Now that I have experimented a little, I just want to go back home.

Lord Death is very kind, and I never before thought he would be so exceptional. He and his son showed me to my room, which is identical to the one I have at home. A small courtesy that means everything to me.

After a while of leaving me to myself, their's a knock on my door. I've already changed, and at this time I never have company. I do not like the inconsistancy, but the manners my mother has beathen into me are stronger.

"Come in!" I call.

"I'm sorry, but the reat of your things came." Kid sets my bags down at the doorway, timid to come in any further.

"You **can **come in." I tell him. He closes that door, but doesn't seem comfortable enough to sit down. _I'm going to marry him. I may as well do my best to get to know him_


End file.
